Class Act
by Tomboy13
Summary: Rossi convinces Hotch to visit a brothel for a night of pleasure and indulgence, what he gets is Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own CM**

**Warnings: Sexual situations, language and all that good stuff  
>Slight AU<br>**

* * *

><p>David Rossi swirled his drink with deep sigh of satisfaction. He loved having a nice evening of drinks and cigars. It made the week end on such a pleasant note and with the promise of more exciting things to come, he couldn't help but be content.<p>

"You should at least check it out, Aaron. They work with complete discretion and well, let's face it, you could use the fun."

Hotch surveyed Rossi with a curious look on his face, "So, that's how you relieve stress? A whorehouse?"

Rossi scoffed, looking mortally offended by Hotch's statement, "Not a whorehouse, a _brothel._ A high end one too."

Hotch still looked doubtful and gave himself a moment to think it over by finishing off his scotch.

"Aaron, Hailey isn't coming back and well…the others are worried about you. I just want to take your mind off of things for one night."

Hotchner knew his friend wasn't going to be deterred by any of his excuses and decided that indulging for one night couldn't kill him.

Especially if Dave was offering to pay.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid stood together in the kitchen, drinking coffee and preparing for the night.<p>

"I'm telling you, Pretty Boy, I must have made a couple thousand just in that weekend." Morgan grinned wildly, "Those women were insatiable."

Reid smiled thinly, "Too bad Strauss takes half of that, right?"

The grin on Morgan's face deflated somewhat, "She's still furious that I won't take male customers but I just can't get it up for them."

Reid pushed Morgan away with a grimace, "Believe me, Derek, I don't want to know."

"You know what you both need?"

The two men looked over to see a curvy brunette enter the kitchen, a black robe only just covering her body.

"What's that, Emily?" Reid questioned.

"An exclusive client. " Emily Prentiss purred, leaning over the two to grab her own cup of coffee. Morgan scoffed at her, hitching a hand into his pants to give Prentiss a look.

"You mean like that David Rossi guy? He's been coming here every Friday for almost a year…you must be doing something right."

Emily laughed gently, "He tips well, brings me gifts and also makes it worth my while, what's not to like?"

"His penis for starters."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Just because _you _don't appreciate it, doesn't mean it's not good. Reid agrees with me, right?"

Reid blushed furiously, "You know it's not like that…"

All three of them laughed together as others began to file into the kitchen. The day for them began once the sun set and even though it was close to five many of them were just getting up.

* * *

><p>A shrill voice soon interrupted the peaceful conversations, "Attention!"<p>

Erin Strauss was in a classy business woman's outfit with a Bluetooth earpiece present in her left ear.

"Prentiss, Dave will be here tonight and he's bringing a friend. I expect all of you to show up and allow his friend to see the best this place has to offer." She eyed them all sternly, "That includes you Morgan."

Morgan huffed and folded his arms against his chest. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now get ready."

* * *

><p>Rossi's driver opened the door and stepped back to let the two men out of the vehicle.<p>

"I'll pick you up in the morning, sir."

Rossi nodded and the man drove off, leaving him and Aaron standing in front of what looked to be an old manor.

"Come on, Aaron. They'll be expecting us."

Hotch sighed in resignation as he followed Rossi up the stairs. The older man punched in a code by the arching gateway which swung open slowly after a moment and the two continued their way up the walkway.

"They'll do a line up for you and you just pick out the one you want for the night. Each of them has their own room and the place is a full service organization. Just ask and it'll be brought to you."

"…how long have you been going here, Dave?"

Dave gave Aaron a grin as the door was opened for them by a doorman, who welcomed them.

"Not long enough."

* * *

><p>Most of the women had taken up the two couches that faced the doors that entered into the main room, each dolled up or wearing something to make her stand out from the others. They all knew about Prentiss's regular and was hoping a friend of his would be just as good. The males lined up behind and to the sides of the couches. Reid was wearing a simple button down shirt and a dark pair of jeans and almost looked invisible next to Morgan, who was shirtless and showing off his arm tattoos.<p>

"I bet it's another old fart…just like Rossi, huh Reid?"

"…maybe…"

The two men walked into the room and you could hear most of the females hold their breath. Rossi's friend was handsome with a chiseled jaw and stern face. His hair looked soft even though everything about him screamed hard and Reid felt his heart skip a beat.

"Look at that suit. Bet you he goes for JJ."

Reid looked over at JJ, who was sitting next to Prentiss with a red dress on. She really did look beautiful and Rossi's friend practically screamed straight. Strauss wasted no time in bustling up to Rossi's friend and the two spoke for a moment, undoubtedly going over the rules.

"Welcome Mr…"

"Please, just call me Hotch."

"Well…Hotch, welcome to my manor as you can see we have a variety of selection and nearly everything to suit your tastes. You will need to use protection and we do charge by the hour but as I understand, Dave will be taking care of your bill this evening. Now, please, feel free to browse and take your pick."

Hotch approached the men and women and was relieved to see that they were all in good shape and clean, unlike the street walkers he was used to seeing. They all greeted him as he walked in front of them, each doing something to try and gain his favor. He almost couldn't stand to see how desperate some of them were for his attention. He spotted a pretty blonde and she smiled warmly at him which he returned with a curt nod. He continued his walk down the line, wondering for a moment if he should even pick anyone at all. He was about to turn back and tell Dave his answer when he spotted a slim young man with almost captivating honey colored eyes. Their gazes met for a moment and the younger man looked away but Hotch had already made his decision.

"Him."

Rossi looked taken aback at Hotch's choice, clearly not expecting him to go for a man but Strauss already began to clear the room and Emily had swayed her way over to Rossi to wrap her arm around his.

"Your friend has good tastes." She told him as they watched Reid lead Hotch up the spiral staircase to his third floor room. "They'll have a great time."

"I'm sure they will." Rossi agreed before leaning over to kiss Prentiss deeply. She smiled into the kiss and took Rossi's hand and the two walked away to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Read n' Review! <strong>


	2. Round One

**Don't own CM**

**Warnings: Language, Sexual situations etc**

**Thank you all reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Reid led Hotch to the third floor and made a right, walking down to the end of the hallway to his room. He opened the door and allowed Hotch to enter and what Hotch saw was definitely not what he expected. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with bed stands on either side. The room was painted in deep colors and against one wall was a bookshelf crammed to nearly bursting with books.<p>

"I take it you like to read?"

Reid nodded slowly and nodded over his shoulder, "My bathroom is over there if you'd like to use it at any time. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Hotch began to pull off his jacket but Reid hurriedly moved over to assist him. Hotch shrugged out of the jacket as Reid collected it into his arms and walked away to hang it up. "Do you do that for all your clients?"

"Of course." Reid tilted his head to the side, "It's common courtesy."

Hotch smirked faintly and sat down on the bed. He watched Reid with his dark eyes as the younger man moved to stand in front of him again. Reid continued to stand there and Hotch felt his smile slowly fade, "What happens now?"

Reid's soft smile helped keep the edge of uneasiness away from Hotch but he continued to stand in front of the older man, "Whatever you want to happen happens."

"How old are you?"

Reid flushed at the question and his hands fell awkwardly to his slim hips, "I'm twenty-three."

Hotch hitched a hand into his tie and began to pull it from his neck and once again Reid approached him to remove the article of clothing with another smile.

"You don't come to brothels much, do you?"

"First time, actually." Hotch answered honestly as Reid tucked his tie away. Their faces were inches apart now and Hotch could tell that Reid was studying him. Reid could see the hesitation in the older man and that disappointed him somewhat. It wasn't often that he felt his heart skip a beat when someone walked into the manor and he wanted to please him, even if it was more for himself than the client.

"Tell me something else about yourself…" Reid prompted, leaning forward to let his thin fingers undo the first few buttons of Hotch's shirt.

"My wife divorced me two weeks ago." Hotch responded in a cool tone and Reid's fingers stopped.

"Your wife?" He wasn't surprised, most of these business types had wives that they kept at home to appease the neighbors while they spent hundreds of dollars fucking who they really wanted to fuck. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Hotch snorted, "You're the only one." He moved his hands to his own chest and began to finish the job that Reid had started, shrugging out of his shirt before Reid had the chance to help but when he looked up Reid was on his knees on the floor.

"Do you mind?" Reid asked, his hand hovering over Hotch's belt buckle and the dark haired man shook his head. Reid smiled again and unbuckled the belt and undid the zipper. Hotch lifted himself for a moment so Reid could tug his pants down and he removed them along with his shoes. Reid's hand then slipped into Hotch's boxers and Hotch closed his eyes with a groan as Reid pumped him slowly, getting him hard with ease. With his eyes still closed he felt the fabric shift, a cool breeze and the warm moisture. Reid had taken him into his mouth and was running his tongue up and down his shaft while his right hand traced patterns on Hotch's thigh.

"Jesus…"

Hailey had given him blowjobs before and he always enjoyed them but he supposed there was something about a stranger sucking him off in a brothel that just took the experience to a whole new level. Reid's mouth was fantastic and Hotch didn't want to think about how often the boy had to do it in order to get so good, so he just enjoyed the moment, letting his fist curl up in Reid's red bedspread. Reid continued his ministrations but he had opened his eyes to watch the older man, he did this for a moment before he slowly pulled himself off of Hotch's member.

"Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes." Hotch answered without hesitation and Reid took Hotch's hand and buried it into his own hair before returning to Hotch's cock. He kept his hand over Hotch's and pushed it down and pulled it back up, signaling to Hotch that he had control over his actions. Hotch moved Reid's head just as he wanted, but now and again he would run his hand through Reid's hair until the younger man whipped his tongue around, startling Hotch into pulling at his roots.

Hotch came with a grunt into Reid's mouth, who swallowed it without compliant. He got up from his knees and gave Hotch a chance to catch his breath. Hotch reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling Reid back towards the bed. The second Reid's back hit the bedspread; Hotch was on top of him, kissing him deeply and pushing his tongue into Reid's mouth.

The young brothel worker kissed his client back eagerly and prepared himself for a long night.

* * *

><p>Morgan walked his latest client back to the main door with a grin on his face, "I hope you come back soon."<p>

The woman smiled back at him, all curves and class, "Of course my dove! How could I stay away from my chocolate god for too long?"

Morgan laughed easily, over the years the two of them had picked up a healthy banter and respect for one another. Although she rarely came more than twice a week and never stayed the entire night, Garcia was one of Morgan's favorite clients to entertain.

"Do you have anyone else tonight?" She asked Morgan casually as he helped slip her faux fur coat back on.

"It doesn't matter; none of them will be you."

Garcia bit her lips to hold down her smile and smacked Morgan good naturedly on his chest, "Well, until next time."

Morgan opened the door for her and gave her one last parting kiss, "I look forward to it."

He watched walk all the way down the pathway before heading back up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! <strong>


	3. Learning

**Don't own CM**

**Thank you all reviewers!**

**Warnings: Sexual situations**

* * *

><p>Hotch was still on top of Reid, thrusting his tongue into the younger man's mouth with such a wild abandon that he had no idea where it came from.<p>

Rossi had probably been right about being pent up, about needing to find some silly thing to fuck senseless without having to worry about consequences and about just plain enjoying himself for once.

Spencer Reid was definitely helping him fulfill all those needs.

Reid moaned around Hotch's tongue as the older man grinded into him hard, pushing him down deeper into the bed as their hands wandered up and down each other's body. Hotch's mouth left Reid's and the younger man panted, his face flush from their make out, only to moan again as Hotch's lips found his neck and bit their way to his ear.

Reid was used to domineering partners but he found they usually weren't so giving in the pleasure department as Hotch was.

He was definitely new to the brothel scene.

"H-Hotch!" Reid couldn't help the cry that slipped past his lips as Hotch sucked on a sensitive spot behind his ear. His back arched himself into Hotch's chest and the older man used the movement to snake a hand under Reid, grabbing his butt tightly.

"…you'll have to take the lead from here, Reid." Hotch panted into his ear and despite their hot and heavy make out session, Reid remembered that he was probably the first man Hotch had ever been with.

He was more determined now to not disappoint.

* * *

><p>"AH! DAVE!"<p>

Emily came with a shudder against Rossi's talented tongue and man sat back with a content grin on his face.

"Now imagine if I had used my fingers…" Rossi waggled his hand in front of her face and she grinned at him.

"Tell me about your friend…" Emily prompted, snaking her hand down to begin taking care of Rossi's own arousal.

"Well," Rossi cleared his throat and settled back against Emily's wooden backboard, "We've worked together for years and I-I would rather not talk about him at the moment." He broke off with a low groan and Emily continued her work, they always took the time to chat after anyway.

* * *

><p>Erin Strauss was pouring over her schedule book, adding Hotch's name next to Reid's but marking it toward Rossi's tab. She sighed and planned out Morgan's weekly schedule, adding Garcia's name to a few of the nights. She looked up at a soft knock at her door and saw a slim figure standing in it.<p>

"Oh, Adam…" Strauss breathed out, popping a mint into her mouth as she beckoned the man in.

"It's Amanda tonight, ma'am." Adam's quiet voice responded as he entered the office, dressed in full female gala. He was pretty and attracted both male and female clients with his strange fetishes and kinks.

"Yes, that frat boy is here to see you, correct?" Strauss popped in another mint, "Shouldn't you be in the entrance hall to meet him?"

Adam nodded, "I needed your permission to buy some more rope."

Strauss cocked an eyebrow and glanced over Adam's records for a moment, doing the mental calculations in her mind, "I suppose your earnings have been enough."

Adam snickered quietly, "It keeps the boys coming back."

Strauss kept her face still but Adam's earnings didn't lie, "Bring me the receipt. I'll mark it in."

Adam swished elegantly around the chair in front of Strauss's desk and settled her painted nails on the top of it, "Oh and one more thing…."

Strauss pulled off her glasses, knowing now she wasn't going to get any more work done until Adam had had his say in whatever matter he was curious about.

"What is it?"

"One of my regulars is have a get together at his house and asked me to bring a friend…I went by Reid's earlier but he sounded busy, so I wanted to know if his third Friday this month is free."

Strauss often planned nights where her workers went out on the town with their clients, Morgan and Adam were two of the most requested ones but Reid had never gone before. "How much is the offer?"

"Two thousand for the first two hours then five hundred every hour after that." Adam smiled sweetly, "Food and drinks included."

"Fine. I'll mark it in his calendar to keep the spot from being filled up but I want you to ask Reid before you promise anything."

Adam nodded and bid Strauss a good night before leaving to meet up with his client.

* * *

><p>Reid had brought up Hotch's fingers to his mouth, sucking on them slowly and coating them thoroughly. He had walked Hotch through the basics of preparing him and continued to whisper words of encouragement to the fast learner.<p>

"There…I'm ready." Reid panted out as Hotch removed his fingers from his entrance slowly. Reid turned onto his hands and knees, lifting himself in the air for Hotch, who almost growled at the sight. Hotch kneeled behind Reid and rubbed himself around Reid's entrance, thrusting against the crack in Reid's buttocks. Reid moaned deeply causing Hotch to grip himself and push his way into Reid's thin body.

They didn't move for a moment as Hotch thought about he had always wanted to try anal with Haley and how good it felt to him. He began to move out slowly and push back in with the same pace until he found an angle that both he and Reid enjoyed and picked up his speed. He pumped in and out of Reid's body with force for a few minutes until he reached down to begin stroking Reid's length.

"Oh…god….Hotch!"

Reid's voice was music to Hotch's ears as he watched Reid's shoulder blades flex and move with each of his thrusts. He knew he was close but when Reid happened to turn his head slightly and make eye contact with him, he lost it. He came in Reid but continued to stroke the younger man as he rode out his orgasm. Reid came a few seconds later and Hotch eased out of him, laying on the bed on his back next to Reid, staring at his hand in fascination.

"Here, let me get that." Reid took Hotch's hand and began to lick it clean as Hotch watched him intently with his dark eyes.

He could definitely get used to the brothel scene.

* * *

><p><strong>I always figured AdamAmanda would be kinky **


	4. Events

**Don't own Criminal Minds**

**Warning: Sexual situations ahead**

* * *

><p>When Hotch awoke in the morning he felt warm and comfortable but had a noticeable weight on his chest. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he sat up slowly, peering down at the young, lithe body over him. Memories of the previous night hit him all at once and Hotch remembered why he was a bit sore. But even his weariness couldn't stop the erection that was, undoubtedly, poking Reid in the stomach by now. Hotch did not want to wake the sleeping man and figured if he could slip out of the bed, he could deal with the problem on his own.<p>

"Mhmm…"

Reid awoke the moment he had started to shift and Hotch found himself reaching out to run his hand through the younger man's messy locks.

"Morning, Hotch." Reid grinned up at him, running a hand down south, "Would you like me to take care of that?"

Hotch groaned at the sight of Reid, eyes still bright from sleep and lots of sex hair, reaching down under the covers to him.

"My friend only paid for the night…" Hotch replied, shifting a bit as Reid made contact.

"…well, how about this is just incentive to come back?"

Before Hotch could respond, Reid's head disappeared under the quilt.

* * *

><p>Rossi was waiting for Hotch in the entry hall with Prentiss feeding him bits of a pastry and compliments.<p>

"Aaron! How was your night?"

Hotch looked decidedly less stern than he normally did and Prentiss bid them both a good morning as she left them to their privacy.

"It was good."

"You think you'll come back? Sample some more wares?" Rossi finished his breakfast and wiped a bit at his goatee, "The Madame of the manor wanted me to give you this card, in case you did."

Hotch took the card and slipped it into his wallet, pulling his jacket back on as he followed Rossi out of the building and back to the car.

"That reminds me, one of the partners back at the office is having a small get together at his place coming up and I don't think I'll be able to make it…"

Aaron quirked a brow at his friend, "You want me to go in your place?"

"Would you?" Rossi grinned, "I don't want to put you out."

"I seriously hope that you did not bring me here just to butter me up for this."

Rossi had the good grace to look a bit offended by Hotch's remark as they settled into the back seat of the car, "Of course not! This was definitely to help you out with the divorce…but if you happen to be in a good mood today, who am I to not test my luck?"

"Which partner is this again?"

"Johnson." Rossi said as the car door shut just in time to cut off Hotch's groan.

* * *

><p>Prentiss skipped into the kitchen where she found Reid drinking deeply from a cup of coffee.<p>

"I think you might just get a repeat customer, Reid!"

Reid flushed slightly at the idea of it and tried to hide his pleased expression behind his mug. Prentiss slipped into the table next to him, her bathrobe hanging a bit haphazardly off her shoulder and Reid could see the love marks Rossi had left on her chest.

"So…was he any good?" She pried, looking curious.

"Very."

"I knew he was packing." Prentiss said with confidence, picking up a pastry from the box on the table, "I'm telling you, Reid, he could be an exclusive client. I have a sense about these things."

Reid opened his mouth to speak when Adam appeared in the doorway with makeup from the last night still over his face.

"Good morning." He said in his light tone.

Prentiss made eye contact with Reid but stood up all the same to go and warm her breakfast in the microwave, allowing Adam to move in and to find a pastry for himself from the box.

"I've been meaning to speak with you."

Reid blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I had a client last night."

"I know. I heard." Adam replied tersely as he found a cheese croissant. "I've already asked Strauss so this is practically in your books anyway…"

Reid set down his cup with a clink. He never liked being booked for jobs he had no previous knowledge about, the last time he had ended up being in the middle of a very unpleasant sandwich. "What is the job?"

"One of my regulars is having a party at his estate coming up. We talked about a few ideas and the one that he seemed to enjoy the most was a little show…" Adam reached out and took Reid's hand into his own, "He likes the slim young ones…apparently so do his friends."

Reid looked a bit nervous at the idea, "What kind of show does he want then?"

"He'll have a table set up in his living room. We'll just be playing with each other while they watch." Adam leveled his eyes with Reid, "No penetration on either of us from the other but it should get pretty heavy even without it."

"I'm not a fan of groups, Adam…"

"You could make up to five grand, Reid." Adam purred, "It's not like we haven't played before anyway."

Prentiss swooped in at that point, sharing Reid's chair with him, "And what happens when these guys get tired of just watching?"

"Then our normal rates get charged to them. They have to pay to play or…what is it you say, Prentiss? Sin to win?"

Prentiss scowled and Adam decided it was a good time to get back up to his feet, "Think about it, Reid, but let me know by tomorrow."

"Alright." Reid waved as Adam left the kitchen with a short nod to them both.

"You gonna do it?" Prentiss asked, looking back at Reid with mild concern.

"The money is too good to pass up." Reid muttered, finishing the rest of his lukewarm coffee, "I might as well."

"…Adam is a little strange, but you're right about the money." She got up as well, leaving behind her pastry for Reid to finish, "I'm going to grab a shower, I'll see you later Reid."

She left Reid to his thoughts as he weighed the pros and cons of doing a show with Adam. Shows weren't exactly common in pairs or groups, Morgan was typically hired out to strip at parties though, and he always had a good time with it. Still, Reid wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of having to perform with so many people watching.

He sighed; already knowing he had made his choice the second Adam told him the fee.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay in updating! I'm trying to get all my stories finished. Thank you to all reviewers though!<strong>


	5. Party

**Don't own CM**

**Warning: Sexual situations ahead**

* * *

><p>Adam had come up to Reid's room to settle the details for their job that night. He was dressed in skinny dark jeans and a tight tee shirt. He had instructed Reid to wear something similar but told him that they would end up nude by the night's end.<p>

"Strauss has the car ready. Do you have everything you need?"

Reid stretched, running a hand through his hair to tussle it a bit more, "Yeah, I'm ready."

They walked down to the main room where Morgan was waiting to see Reid off, casting a glance over at Adam.

"Stay safe tonight, ok?" Morgan pulled Reid into an open armed hug, rubbing the younger man's hair even more. "Call if you need anything, Pretty Boy."

Reid gently pushed Morgan back, "Oh, I doubt I could tear you away from Garcia."

Morgan only grinned in reply, shooing Reid out to the door. Reid waved a final goodbye and followed Adam to the waiting town car. Reid slid in silently, noting that Adam was eyeing him, making sure he was all ready to go.

The driver started down the road and Reid had to sit through Adam's stories of his previous visits to the estate they were headed for. He mentioned that the host was a lawyer, who often hired people like them to entertain his friends. He continued on about how everything was set up nicely and he often enjoyed the attention of the men. Reid could only nod, taking in the details as Adam delivered them.

The driver pulled the car into a long driveway, putting it into park and moving to open the door for the two.

"I'll be back to pick you two up later." He told them quietly, shutting the door behind Reid. Adam waved him off as he led Reid up to the main door, ringing the bell and waiting until the maid answered.

"Hello boys." She said simply, "Follow me please."

She led them down a series of hallways, her heels clicking against the marble, "Mr. Johnson and the others are still finishing up their meeting."

She stopped in front of a double door, opening and revealing a lounge with a large round table in the middle of an assortment of couches and chairs. The lighting was dark on the seating area but much brighter where the table was. There were already a few young, scantily dressed women, sitting around and watching Reid and Adam with interest.

"I thought we were the only entertainment for tonight, Adam."

Adam shrugged, pulling off his shirt, "He probably wants to hedge his bets." He handed the shirt to the maid, who waited for Reid to hand her his as well. The waiting women giggled at the sight and Adam sauntered over to speak with them, leaving Reid to sit at the edge of the table and wait for the party to begin.

* * *

><p>Hotch listened to all of Johnson's bragging and ideas with a blank look on his face and a stiff drink in his hand. There were eight other men in the room and they all seemed to be waiting for something that Hotch was not in the loop for. Johnson checked his wristwatch and grinned. He walked over behind his desk and grabbed a box of cigars.<p>

"Gentlemen, now that business is over, I have some entertainment waiting in the parlor. If you'll follow me."

Hotch wanted to leave right then but he had promised Rossi that he would at least humor Johnson in his friend's place. A maid was waiting to open the door to the parlor and when they all stepped in, Hotch realized this was a bit more than just some drinking, cigars, and poker. The other men quickly went for some seats while topless women walked around and offered them drinks and a chance to light the cigars handed out by Johnson. Hotch felt someone clap him on the back and turned to see Johnson's smug face, "Ready to finally unwind a bit, Hotchner?"

Hotch only gave him a short nod but that seemed to be enough for the other man as he waltzed into the room and took a front row seat to where two men were engaged in a make out session with each other. They were both thin and shirtless with their jeans unbuttoned and riding low. The mousey haired brunette was on the button and had his back towards Hotch while the other was straddling him, pulling him up into a deep kiss.

Hotch took a seat in a corner of the room and finished off his whiskey, giving a perky blonde cause to approach him.

"Refill sir?" She asked in a light voice. Hotch nodded and she filled his glass with more amber liquid, "Anything else I can get you?"

She leaned forward, purposely dropping her uncovered chest into his line of sight and forcing Hotch to stare straight ahead at the two men, as the more aggressive one started to remove the other's pants.

"Oh." The girl said simply with a faint grin, "Enjoy your night, sir."

She bounced off, knowing full well another of the men would want her attention soon enough.

Hotch swirled his drink a bit, watching as bottom brunette arched his back to let the other remove his pants. As he arched his back, his head fell back as well with a low moan and Hotch set his drink down in faint surprise.

It was Reid; there was little doubt about it. Reid's eyes went wide when he saw Hotch sitting there with nearly the same look on his face. It only distracted him for a minute before Adam began to bite on his neck. He had to look down, bringing Adam's mouth back up to his own, letting the other man grind heavily onto himself. He could hear Johnson muttering things for them to do and his words were getting more and more heated.

He could see Adam glance up at the clock and knew they were up for a break. Adam grabbed his hand and forced it into his pants, biting down on his ear as the grinding got more intense. Reid began to let out more moans, begging faintly for more from Adam. All the eyes in the room went on them and Adam came against Reid with a loud cry. Adam rolled off of him and leaned into his ear for a moment, "Clean up. Next show starts in twenty and more of his friends are going to show up."

Reid nodded and picked himself up and off the table. He walked through the room to one of the side rooms, ignoring the men who were asking him to come closer. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Adam was sitting on Johnson's lap, talking with the other man.

He shook his head and let himself into the other room, glancing around for the bathroom. When he found one he saw that the maid had left towels for them. He used them and some warm water to deal with the sweat and saliva that Adam had left when he heard the door open behind himself.

"Adam—"

He stopped short when he saw Hotch standing there with a dark look on his face.

"Hotch?"

The dark haired man reached out and before Reid realized what was happening, he had pulled him into a bruising kiss.


	6. On Stage

**Don't own CM**

**Warnings: Sexual Situations ahead**

* * *

><p>Hotch pulled Reid closer, cupping the younger man low and lifting him up. Reid instinctively wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist, feeling the older man's excitement. He allowed Hotch to run his hands through his hands and bite his neck, much like Adam had just finished doing moments before.<p>

"Reid." Hotch muttered darkly into his neck, licking a thin line all the way to his earlobe. Reid cried out and grinded against Hotch.

"Ho-hotch…" Reid breathed out; he knew he had to stop this. He was due back out on the stage soon and people would come looking for him. "Hotch. Stop." Reid demanded, using all his self-control to do so.

Hotch, to his credit, stopped immediately, still pinning Reid up against the bathroom wall, he glanced down at the shirtless entertainer.

"…I…I would love to continue this…" Reid groaned up, his arousal evident as well, "But I can't."

Hotch seemed to come to his senses but he still did not lower Reid down, "I'm sorry…just seeing you on stage…"

Reid smiled softly at the older man, "I'm glad you liked it." He blushed and arched himself to check the time again. "I get another break in an hour…forty-five minutes that time…" He wrapped his arms back around Hotch's neck and leaned in to bite Hotch's lip, "Meet me back here?"

Hotch nodded dumbly as if he was still thinking about what was driving him to do these types of things. Reid had had flings like this before, johns that he was willing to do more with because of attraction but Hotch was the first to seem to be incredibly attracted to him too. Hotch set him down gently and Reid left the bathroom, giving Hotch a few moments to compose himself before he returned to the showroom.

When Hotch arrived back in the room, more of Johnson's friends had shown up and many of the women were busy entertaining them. There was groping going on everywhere but Hotch's eyes fell back onto the stage where Adam was once again on top of Reid. Adam was inviting some of the other men who were watching to reach out and touch him, egging them on with dirty words of encouragement. Hotch settled himself back in his seat and swirled his drink again, determined to let Reid work. He seemed to be enjoying himself at least and Adam called for the spectators to give them orders.

"What should we do now?" Adam purred out to his audience and even some of the women looked over in interest. Johnson leaned up and pulled Adam down towards him, leaving Reid to writhe in discomfort.

"I think you boys should be a little more hands on."

Adam didn't miss a beat as he leaned forward into Johnson, "You'd like that? Really? That'll be another five grand. Each."

Reid sat up, breathing heavy and looking a bit concerned, "Adam…"

Adam crawled back towards Reid, kissing him fiercely and lowering him back to the stage, straddling him again so he could whisper in his ear, "Five grand more Reid! Don't fuck this up for me!" He was grinding his hips heavily into Reid's, letting the men catcall around them, "C'mon, Spencer, you fuck men all the time…"

Reid wrapped his legs around Adam's, arching his back in pleasure, "Please Adam…another time…"

Adam looked put off, "Then let me fuck you in front of them. Just me…we play all the time."

Reid nodded, knowing it was the best way to keep the client happy without having to go to the group. Adam grinned and got off of him, walking back over to Johnson. He sat down on his lap heavily and gave him a wink, "No group play today. But I'm gonna give you all a real show."

Johnson looked like he was about to argue, "Next time. Promise."

Reid looked around the room for Hotch and locked eyes with him before Adam came back into view and pulled him back up onto his knees. Reid leaned in and unzipped Adam's tight pants, taking him into his mouth and sinking lower down. Adam leaned over Reid's back and began to prepare him, still speaking to the audience as he did so. He closed his eyes when Reid had brought him to the edge and pushed the other man back, quickly putting a condom on. Reid turned quickly so he could be on his hands and knees, facing the audience and Hotch. Adam knelt down behind him and quickly entered him with a low groan.

Reid cried out and Adam placed a hand on the back of his head, forcing him to nearly bow as he rammed into Reid over and over again. Some of the men watching had pulled themselves out of their pants and were stroking in time with Adam's thrusts.

"Show them how pretty you are." Adam finally ordered, fisting his hand into Reid's hair and forcing the other man to move his back up to Adam's chest. Reid was red in the face and panting heavily, begging Adam for more.

"Of course…" Adam licked his neck and used his other hand to grip Reid's shaft, stroking him to his release. Reid screamed out as he unloaded onto his own chest and groaned when he felt Adam unload into him. Adam eased him gently off of himself before lowering himself off of the stage to help some of the men finish up. He allowed them to touch him and whispered in their ears as Reid fought to sit up straight.

"I hope I can book you two again." Reid glanced over and saw Johnson was looming next to him still furiously working himself to release. Reid caught Adam's eye and shifted forward,

"Of course, Mr. Johnson, it would be our pleasure…" At Reid's words, Johnson came, getting some it on the younger man. Reid sat back and checked the clock before looking back and seeing that Hotch's chair was empty.

Figuring the older man had already gone to the washroom to wait, Reid slipped off the table and headed that way, opening the door and finding that he was correct and Hotch was already inside.

Hotch watched him as he came in, covering in spunk and sweat, but his eyes were still bright and alert.

"I'm sorry…" Reid said quietly, "I didn't think it was going to end up like that…" He glanced down and saw that Hotch wasn't as excited as he had been before.

"I think…I'm just going to go home, Reid." Hotch told him evenly and Reid felt something in his chest go cold.

"Is this because….Hotch—you have to know that I do sleep with other people…"

Hotch looked uncomfortable still and Reid continued, "Just let me get cleaned up—"

"I don't want to use you." Hotch blurted out and Reid stared at him.

"What?"  
>"I don't want you to have to put yourself out for me, Reid. I don't want to force you either…"<p>

"Force me?" Reid sounded a bit confused.

"What you're offering now…it's to keep me happy right? As a client so I'll keep coming back?"

It dawned instantly on Reid what Hotch was talking about and the younger man laughed quietly, "Did you pay me tonight, Hotch?"

"No."

"Then what I offered was because I wanted it. Nothing else." Reid told him firmly. Hotch looked pleased and Reid felt his heart lift up a bit.

"Now, there's a shower…want to help me get cleaned up?"


	7. Show and Tell

**Warning: Sexual situations**

**Don't own CM **

* * *

><p>Reid had gotten the water as close to scalding as both men could handle it. He stepped in first, getting his hair wet and letting the water rinse off the sweat he had worked up. Hotch followed him, still wondering what kept him so attracted to the younger man. Hotch ran his hands up and down Reid's sides, keeping the younger man's backside to him. Reid reached back and placed a hand on Hotch's neck, moaning as Hotch took him in his hand. Hotch bit down on Reid's neck, harder than he had originally meant to but it only seemed to excite the other man more. Reid rocked his hips upwards with Hotch's hand and it didn't take long for him to come. He felt himself empty onto Hotch's hand and muttered his name. Hotch reached his hand out to the water to wash off the mess and Reid turned around, his eyes flicking up at Hotch.<p>

"…I want this, Hotch."

Steam was surrounding them and Reid could tell that Hotch was keeping time better than he was. To prove his point, Reid kneeled down and took Hotch into his mouth. Hotch grunted and tangled his hand into Reid's hair. Reid's hair seemed to be a fixation for him any time Reid went down on him. He loved ranking his hands through his locks, which was hampered a bit by the water. Reid kept glancing up at Hotch, who had his eyes closed in pleasure. Reid ran his tongue expertly around his shaft and added his teeth as he saw fit. He felt a tug on his hair and knew Hotch was going to finish soon. He swallowed what Hotch gave him and grinned up at him.

Hotch was breathing hard through his nose as Reid got back to his feet and turned off the water. He wanted to continue this, wanted Hotch to take him hard against the wall of the shower while the heat from the water was still surrounding them.

"You have to get back." Hotch stated and Reid nodded slowly.

"I do…" He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, motioning for Hotch to come closer so he could dry him off, "Are you going to stay?"

Hotch allowed Reid to rub the soft towel around him, noticing that Reid was letting his hands linger where he could, "I didn't plan to."

Reid looked away and started to dry himself, "I understand."

Hotch wasn't sure what to say next. He didn't exactly know what he wanted from Reid in the long run and didn't know how fair he was exactly being. He started to dress in silence while Reid simply pulled his slim jeans back on.

"I'll see you again, Reid." Hotch simply stated as he nodded and left the bathroom.

Reid watched him go. He wasn't sure what he should have done differently. He knew what men wanted and knew how to give it to them but he wasn't sure if that was going to be enough for Hotch, not if Reid wanted to keep him interested.

"Well…well…well…"

Reid looked up quickly and saw Adam lingering in the doorway that Hotch had left open, "Adam…"

"I guess I know why you weren't down for the group tonight." His eyes glittering with interest.

Reid didn't respond. He felt trapped by Adam's presence and knew that Adam could get him into quite a bit of trouble. He was here to earn money and anything he did for free was money right out of the brothel's profit. Strauss would never stand for it and Adam knew that all too well.

"C'mon, the night is still young." Adam motioned for him to follow him back out to the main room, leaving Reid to simply follow him and wonder how this was going to come back to haunt him.

* * *

><p>Rossi had invited Hotch over for breakfast as a thank you for taking his spot the other night. Rossi noticed that Hotch was being fairly quiet on the details as he set down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of the dark haired man.<p>

"Come on, Aaron, the event couldn't have been that bad."

Hotch sighed into his coffee cup, "Do all of Johnson's get togethers end in sex parties?"

Rossi choked on the piece of bacon he had been chewing and stood up quickly to get himself a glass of water.

"I…uh, well…" Rossi regained his composure slowly, "I didn't think he would invite you."

"He seemed to think I wouldn't mind." Hotch rolled his eyes as Rossi sat back down across from him. "But he's had them before?"

"Now and again. He's a little weird." Rossi muttered, sipping his water slowly.

"…I think I'm losing it a bit, Dave." Hotch finally admitted after watching Rossi drink his water.

"Why? Because you didn't reject Johnson's party invite?"

"I saw Reid again, from the brothel…I let him get me off in the shower at Johnson's."

Rossi choked again, this time on his water. All he could do was cough as he tried to regain his breath, "…are you kidding me, Aaron?" He glanced at Hotch's stern face, "Of course you're not."

"I don't know what came over me." Hotch said evenly.

Rossi shrugged, "I couldn't say, Aaron. Maybe it's because he's the first person you've been with since Hayley?"

"Maybe." Hotch conceded, "I was planning on making another appointment to see him again."

"You might as well get it all out of your system." Rossi said sagely. Hotch didn't respond and simply started eating his eggs.

* * *

><p>Reid woke up the next day and desperately searched for Morgan before many of the others had even risen, including his muscular friend. Reid knocked lightly on his door, unsure if Morgan had been entertaining someone or not.<p>

Morgan pulled open his door with a sleepy look on his face, shirtless as per the norm, "Reid? What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

Morgan nodded and stepped aside to allow Reid entry, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on, pretty boy?"

Reid took a seat on Morgan's bed and explained about his encounter with Hotch at his event the other night. Morgan listened to him with slight concern until Reid mentioned Adam.

"He saw you?"

"…I think he saw Hotch leaving and just connected the dots. I didn't deny it though…"

"What did Adam say?"

"He didn't say anything…." Reid's eyes darted around nervously, "What should I do?"

"Maybe you're just reading too much into this Reid?" Morgan folded his arms across his impressive chest, "I don't know Adam all that well but you really think he'd tell Strauss?"

"I don't know." Reid sighed, "I just don't know."


End file.
